


¡Harry Potter es un...!

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter no es un auror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Harry Potter es un...!

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Draco? —preguntó Harry, mientras tomaba vuelo para sentarse sobre el escritorio, justo frente a la silla donde estaba sentado el otro.

—¿Qué me trae? Oh, verás —respondió Draco, con una sonrisita falsa—, ya sabes, lo usual. Dos aurores del tamaño de la directora de Beauxbatons —concluyó con un tono agudo. 

La sonrisa de Harry era más que auténtica. 

—Ya. Verás, es que tenemos unas duditas por aquí.

—No me jodas.

—¿Qué?

—Que no me digas, ¿qué duditas?

Harry lo miró seriamente.

—¿Qué hacías ayer en el restaurante que atacaron?

Draco se sintió realmente ofendido y hubiera hecho un gesto dramático de no ser porque sus manos estaban inmovilizadas en su regazo por unas esposas mágicas. 

—Estaba en una cita —respondió, con veneno.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué clase de cita?

Draco rodó los ojos.

—La clase de cita donde sales con otra persona, Potter.

Potter pareció indignado y frunció los labios.

—Y dime, Malfoy, ¿qué has hecho desde que salimos de Hogwarts?

—¿Qué? —gruñó Draco— ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es éste?

—La clase de interrogatorio donde se hacen preguntas —contraatacó Harry, con una sonrisa angelical—. Ahora, si eres tan amable de responderlas…

—He hecho muchas cosas —dijo Draco, de mala gana—. No bastaría un interrogatorio de diez horas para contar todo lo que he hecho. 

—¿Bastaría uno de cien horas?

Draco resopló.

—No te atreverías.

—Podría repartirlo equitativamente entre varios días —sugirió Harry, aparentemente animado con la idea—. Unas… no sé, de tres a cinco horas diarias, dependiendo de tu humor.

—No es gracioso, Potter. No tuve nada que ver con ese ataque y en cuanto venga mi abogado voy a presentar veinte quejas contra estas estúpidas esposas y unas cincuenta contra ti. 

—Adelante, pero eso no borrará mi interés por interrogarte. Quizás en un lugar más cómodo. Como en una cita.

—¿C-cómo que una cita? —preguntó Draco incrédulo, con los ojos abiertos.

—Sí, ya sabes, esas donde sales con otra persona.

Harry sacó una tarjeta, anotó los datos del departamento donde estaba viviendo y la chimenea y la colocó felizmente en la bolsa de la camisa de Draco. Acto seguido, pasó su índice por el pecho de Draco, desde la bolsa hasta el cuello y luego por sus mejillas. Para rematar, le robó un beso rápido.

—Sé que tú no tuviste que ver con el ataque, Draco —susurró cerca de sus labios, lo que le provocó un estremecimiento—. Pero te diré un secretito. El interrogatorio de la persona con la que estabas en tu cita no va a ser tan placentero como éste —Draco soltó un ruidito, indignado—. Y puede que me ponga un poco agresivo con él.

Draco se quedó callado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. 

Harry se separó de él y fue hacia la puerta interior. Luego volteó y con un movimiento de sus dedos deshizo el hechizo que mantenía las manos de Draco quietas. 

—Puedes irte, pero si no me llamas llamaré a los dobles de la directora de Beauxbatons de nuevo —dijo, guiñándole un ojo antes de irse.

Draco se quedó pasmado.

Al salir, se topó con Hermione Granger.

—¿Malfoy? Dios, estás pálido. ¿Harry fue muy duro contigo? Perdónalo, sólo está haciendo su trabajo como auror —intentó justificar la chica.

Malfoy la miró y por fin pudo reaccionar.

—¡Harry Potter no es un auror, es un puto pervertido!

Lo llamó esa noche.


End file.
